


It's a funny thing coming home.

by bookwormally



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Apprentice Week 2020, Multi, Post-Canon, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Re:Mind spoilers will be present in vague terms!, i love this fucking FAMILY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormally/pseuds/bookwormally
Summary: "Nothing changes. Everything looks the same, feels the same, even smells the same. You realize what's changed is you." -F. Scott FitzgeraldAnsem's Apprentices (most of them) are Somebodies again and back home in Radiant Garden. They've been through a lot in the past ten years. They have their scars, their memories, and their sins. They also have their friends, their family, and their future.My prompt fills for Apprentice Week 2020!
Relationships: Aeleus & Dilan & Even & Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts), Aeleus/Dilan (Kingdom Hearts), Aeleus/Dilan/Even (Kingdom Hearts), Dilan/Even (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: Apprentice Week 2020





	1. Day 1: Flowers | Fountains, Aeleus/Dilan

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know I love this fucking family? I do! I was super excited to see that this week was planned!
> 
> You can expect Dilan, Aeleus, Even, and Ienzo to appear in these prompts, with some other characters popping in and out. I hope you enjoy!

**Day 1:** ~~Flowers~~ **|** **Fountains**

The weather would decide to bloom into full, unrelenting summer heat the day Aeleus decides that this work can wait no longer. He sighs and wipes his forehead for what feels like the sixth time in two minutes. He tosses the rag onto the lip of the fountain and then bends down to look at the pipes again.

He knew this fountain would need work when one of the townspeople pointed out a very severe crack in the stones of the center pillar. His only hope is that the crack is  _ just _ superficial. But he has to make sure, hence the pipe inspection. They removed the broken stone incredibly carefully, all the way down to the bowl and now, Aeleus can check everything that might have been hit as well.

“It’s so damn hot,” Dilan shouts from the other side of the fountain and Aeleus rolls his eyes. Dilan is helping, or supposed to be, by checking the stonework of the rest of the fountain. From the sounds of it, he’s switched to bitterly complaining about the heat while staring at the stone. Not that Aeleus will be checking that assessment. Dilan is a grown-ass man and if he doesn’t do the work he said he would, then he’s not the man Aeleus knows.

“It is,” he says, mostly to be polite. It  _ is _ hot, but complaining doesn’t do anything to convince the sun to burn just a tad less fiercely. It’s not moved by their human discomfort. He still kind of wants to wipe his face again. He doesn’t, if only to be stubborn with himself. 

Aeleus focuses instead on the pipes in front of him. He rubs a finger over a rusty spot and is glad to see the pipe underneath is whole. The whole line seems to be solid without any breaks or worrying cracks. He switches lines to the pipes that run to the smaller spouts on this side. Those can be a tad more delicate and if something was able to crack the stone that badly, they could be ready to give. That’s slightly less concerning that than the main line blowing open, but only slightly less.

He goes over each piece one by one, leaning into the column to see as much as he can. Everything looks to be in surprisingly good shape, but he does find a couple pieces that have rusted pretty badly. He’ll need to replace those before they turn this fountain back on. He leans back, rubbing at his neck. “I should have brought colored ties to mark which ones need replacements.”

“Anything broken to bits?” Dilan is suddenly there at his shoulder and Aeleus looks up at him sharply. Dilan shades his face, squinting into the fountain and Aeleus exhales. “It looks fine in there.”

“A couple of them need to be replaced due to rust. I’m not sure what hit the fountain to cause that crack, but the stone took most of the force.” Aeleus looks at Dilan. “Do you have any ties on you?”

Dilan digs into his pocket and pulls out a couple ties that are normally used on hair. They’re not the brightest of colors, but they’ll make it easier to find the segments in question. Aeleus nods his thanks and leans back in to tie them on. He can feel Dilan lean in on his shoulder to watch and tries not to bump him off. It doesn’t stop him from muttering, “I thought you were hot.”

“I was. Then I remembered something.” Dilan stays in place, only leaning back when Aeleus is finished. He twirls a finger in the air when Aeleus looks at him and the air around them swirls to life. It’s still warm, but it does wick away the sweat from Aeleus’s face and neck. “I control the weather.”

“You control the air,” Aeleus corrects with a smile. He stands slowly, cracking his back on the way up with a sigh. “You and Even control about the same amount of the weather: a piece.”

Dilan grumbles at him and the next bit of wind tugs a bit more at Aeleus’s hair. “Air is part of all weather. He’s just an icicle.”

Aeleus rolls his eyes and climbs out of the bowl of the fountain. He offers a hand to Dilan despite that it’s hardly tall enough to be necessary. Dilan takes it, stepping up onto the lip and then down to the ground. Town business continues around the square, a couple children playing in the flowers. Aeleus doesn’t immediately drop Dilan’s hand, giving it a squeeze as he looks past the buildings and up at the castle. Radiant Garden has truly regained herself along with her name. Everything is blooming in a bright new spring...with summer’s heat.

“Anything else we can do now?” Dilan asks. He holds a hand out and a playful wind sweeps through the flowers the children are playing in. It sends loose petals dancing around them and they laugh in delight, reaching for the bright colors. Aeleus watches them only briefly, turning to look at Dilan instead.

It’s hard to forget the harsh lines of his face during their Nobody years. It was easier to be hard, to be sharp, to feel the void of everything that there used to be. Both of them fell into it, into doing their best to protect what was left of their family. But now, they’re people again. Scarred and broken in places, but human and hearted, with all the heavy and light feelings that it entails. It’s easy to see the difference on Dilan’s face, the soft lines of his small smile as he watches the children enjoy such a small thing. 

Aeleus squeezes his hand. “I think we’re alright for now. We’ll have to find replacement parts and then we can finish it up tomorrow.”

“You think it’ll be that easy to replace the stone? I thought it’d take you a while to carve a new piece.” Dilan arches an eyebrow and Aeleus chuckles.

“I’ve got time to work on it tonight. Though, I think the fountain being off one more day won’t hurt anything if I need the hours.” Aeleus tugs Dilan by the hand across the square. “Come on. It’s too hot to go back without ice cream.”

Dilan sighs, but it does nothing to hide his happiness. “If you insist. If we don’t bring some back, we’ll hear it from all three of them.”

Aeleus shrugs. “They’re all old enough to come down and get their own. We have earned it.”

“Hell, did we ever. I’m broiling!” Dilan holds his free hand out, but all it does is tug the winds around them again. Aeleus laughs as they wind through the streets that are truly feeling like home once again.


	2. Day 2: Friends/Family | Worlds, Ienzo

**Day 2:** **Friends/Family** **|** ~~Worlds~~

Ienzo doesn’t remember his parents much. He remembers feelings, sensations that seem more like memories of memories. He never thought to truly ask about them, to ask Lord Ansem or Even what they knew of the people who brought him to life. Those first weeks after he was brought to the castle, he didn’t talk at all. Everything had been...difficult. Strangers, strange places, expectations that he wasn’t sure of; it was an adjustment.

But even weeks and months later, when he understood that he was in the castle to be looked after, that the people here cared for him, he didn’t think to ask. Maybe it was easier to focus on the present then. It certainly is easier to do so now.

Now is...a time of peace. It’s a time of happiness and forward motion and Ienzo can put the past mostly behind him. Not always, there’s no stopping the thoughts that creep in during those dark hours when he lies in bed and should be sleeping. Peace does not mean perfection. Strive though they might, within limits this time, nothing is perfect. But it’s easier to focus on the future than the past.

The past is a mistake. Mistake after mistake in a long steep climb into the dark. Not a fall, not an  _ accident _ , but a climb. Something they strove for. 

_ ‘ _ **_We_ ** _ strove for. Not you, boy, you simply followed where you were led by foolish adults,’  _ Even’s voice snaps in his memories. _ ‘The only thing you ever did was believe in us as your guardians. We are the ones to blame. Not you.’ _

Even seems to think that the more blame he takes, the less others will have to carry. Ienzo’s father is a foolish man, past and future, but...he’s trying. And with the others, he has people to help him, just as Ienzo does.

Alone in his room, seated in a window that’s cracked open for the sunshine, Ienzo isn’t sure what’s brought him to meditate on his family. Maybe it’s the first time things have felt slow enough that it’s worth doing. Maybe his mind cannot be without  _ something _ to think over or it’ll drive him mad. It’s hard to say.

Ienzo blows out a breath, making his bangs flap. “Maybe I’m bored for the first time in years.” He looks down at the gummiphone in his lap and taps the screen on. He’s been working on new uses for them recently, besides photo sharing and data files. He’s close to figuring out how to make them Heartless detectors; he just needs to pick apart the code from the journal a bit more. For now though, they work well enough for keeping in touch with one another.

He taps the little image for the app that seems the most popular.  _ Kingstagram _ they all keep calling it, whatever that is supposed to mean. Ienzo suspects Demyx came up with the name and it just stuck. Regardless, it is nice to see how everyone is doing. Ienzo lifts his phone up to see the most recent posts better.

Ventus and his friends must be taking a break back home again because there’s a post of the three of them in their armor in the Realm of Darkness; Aqua and Terra facing down some sort of giant Heartless while Ven gives the camera a thumb’s up. The signal doesn’t  _ work _ in the Realm of Darkness, thank goodness, or Ienzo’s convinced Ven would have gotten smacked into the abyss trying to get more pictures of the three of them fighting. Well, at least it provides some photographic evidence and information on the shape of the realm.

Ienzo taps the heart under it and scrolls further. He passes several posts that are just shots of the landscape in different worlds. Xion likes to document sunsets across each of them. Demyx has a different approach: he likes to post pictures from the tallest point he can find. Too often, it ends up being the castle roof here, but Dilan and Aeleus haven’t figured out a way to stop him yet. (That Ienzo has gone up there with him once to see the view is none of their business.)

He pauses as he reaches the next post. Surprisingly, Dilan has taken the most to posting pictures he takes, often with jokes hidden in the tags. Ienzo knows Dilan is more than what most people see him as. The irritated, scowling guard is only a piece of what he does, not who he is. Ienzo’s often wondered if Dilan is just not that sociable, that only their family sees the softer side of him. The man who gardens, the man who helps with meals when Aeleus needs an extra set of hands, the man who used to toss Ienzo into the air and let the winds make him feel like he’s flying isn’t someone shared with just anyone.

The man who sneaks pictures of Even and Aeleus asleep on the couch, Even held close by one of Aeleus’s broad arms, isn’t anything like the husk that walked through a white castle in a world on the edge of nothingness. Dilan isn’t even in the picture, but the two of them are framed so carefully that it tells Ienzo just how much they mean to him. He smiles at it and taps the little heart.

_ The only proven way to stop a scientist from working is to hold him down. It takes the strongest of men to do it. #home #family #EvensFaceIsStuckThatWay _

With a snort, Ienzo opens the comment box and types quickly. He hits send and then stands from his window seat. He doesn’t remember his parents, not the ones who brought him into existence. He remembers far too much of the way the guardians who were supposed to protect him chased dark experiments and how quickly he followed after them, fascinated by things no person should be. But when he looks forward, the future with his family is unknown. The path vanishes into fog, the possibilities endless for the choices they’ll make and how the path will twist and turn. At least he can be confident that they’re moving forward again, faces pointed toward the light as they go together. 

_ Ienzo: It’s a good thing there are two of you or you’d never get the both of us into beds for the night. Unfortunately, I’m on my way down. Wake them up, I have an idea for what we can do this evening. _

_ Dilan: Demanding little brat. That’s the part of you that comes from me, you know. Even complains about it, but he needs something to complain about or he starts to deflate. We’ll be ready for whatever you’ve cooked up now once you reach us. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would happily make Kingstagram posts for these characters ALL THE TIME if I could


	3. Day 3: Quotes | Castle, Even & Demyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Demyx isn't part of the group."  
> Yes, yes, I know, but this is Even talking and also, they have a great dynamic in 3 that's fun to work with.
> 
> (Also, if you know me, you know how much I love Dad Even. Add Demyx into the adopted child pile, okay.)

**Day 3:** **Quotes |** ~~Castle~~

“So, what’s the deal with the atonement thing?” Demyx leans back in the chair he’s taken, not quite lifting its front legs off the ground. “I mean, obviously I’m good, I wasn’t part of your whole science experiments crew, but you seem pretty stuck on it.”

Even looks at him, one hand wrapped around the handle of a mug, and tries to process exactly what he’s seeing. He looks over at the clock and no, his sense of time is not wrong. It  _ is _ five in the morning and Demyx  _ is _ sitting here and asking him that question. Even sighs and then moves to fill his mug with hot water as he intended. “Demyx, what are you doing here?”

“Asking you a question.” Demyx shrugs. “I figured you were up. You never slept in the Graveyard and I know Ienzo sure has the same problem from when I was here last time. So, come on, it’s been driving me crazy. Why do you think you have to fix it all?”

“I do not have to fix it  _ all _ . I simply wish to atone for my sins.” Even pulls the tea leaves from the cabinet, grabbing them more by feel than sight. So many things are still exactly the same as he remembers.

Demyx taps a finger against the table. “Sins, riiight. What exactly are those again?”

Even sighs and grabs a second mug. It’s true that he did not explain fully to Demyx what was going on, what he had done in the past, but he figured it wasn’t necessary. Yet here Demyx is, still moving in and out of their home and asking him questions. Maybe the boy just needs some guidance, maybe he’s just bored. Either way, it does no harm to speak with him.

He sets both mugs on the table, steaming with hot water as the leaves steep. Even takes a seat across from Demyx and leans back in his chair. It’s so early, but also very late. He hasn’t slept much tonight - too many dreams. “My sins,” Even says slowly, “are not a subject of small crimes.”

“In the pursuit of science, we sometimes make terrible mistakes,” Demyx says, tugging the other mug closer. “That’s what you said before. That you lost sight of how you were supposed to be helping people. It’s pretty vague and I’d kinda like to know if it’s stuff I should  _ really _ be worried about or if my brain is having too much fun imagining you guys literally building a monster in the basement.”

“You have a good memory.” Even doesn’t look at Demyx, gaze fixed vaguely on the window set in the wall behind him. The sun hasn’t started to rise yet. “We did not build a monster...we became them.”

Demyx’s sigh of relief turns into a groan. “What? By becoming Nobodies?”

Even could say yes. That’s not incorrect. His failure led to them all, even Ienzo, being run through by a dull silver blade. His fingers are cold even on the warm sides of the mug. His life is about the truth now, the painful truth of darkness stained upon his soul. 

“That was what it became in the end. But, no. That is not what I meant. Our experiments began simply enough. We were studying the heart among other things.” Those early, happier days, when he could lift Ienzo onto a stool and show him a simple reaction just to make him smile. When Lord Ansem would join them, chuckling and offering to let the boy start his own tests… Even is a much older man now. He shakes his head and tries to focus. “But I became obsessed. If I could understand the human heart, then I could begin to understand  _ everything _ . At least, that was how I saw it. To understand everything meant understanding all of the heart. It took little encouragement for me to begin looking into the darkness that lies in our hearts.”

“But I could hardly study just those of us who lived here. No, we needed...more.” The words stick and Even closes his eyes. The things they did… “People were taken from town, disappeared into our labs. To say that we were people at that point, ha. We were monsters - kidnappers and much worse.” 

The chair creaks as Demyx leans forward, arms on the table. “Xehanort sure did a number on you guys.” He waves his hand through the air. “Like, I didn’t have  _ shit _ so I was easy to just pick up and stab or whatever. But damn, he went all in on taking you guys down with him.”

Even looks at him and takes a sip from his tea. It doesn’t change the words he wanted to say. “That is incredibly reductive. As I said, I was easy to convince to turn to those experiments.”

“He was a dude literally doing his best to manipulate everybody!” Demyx shakes his head. “I’m not going to argue that it wasn’t fucked up, but like, come on.” His nose wrinkles suddenly. “Ugh, I can’t believe I’m going to say this. Your stupid lord is actually kind of right when it comes to you, Even.”

Even arches an eyebrow. “That is disrespectful. What did Lord Ansem say that you suddenly think is right when applied to me.”

Demyx takes a breath, an annoyed expression on his face. “The important thing is you recognize the mistake. You know you messed up and you’re fixing it and doing better!” He sticks his tongue out and then takes a big gulp of tea despite how hot it must still be. “Bluh, I never want to repeat that shit again. I still can’t believe he said it to Ienzo.” He trails off in a mutter.

‘ _ You’re too hard on yourself, Even. You do not need to fix the entire world to earn my approval. I am happy simply to have you here, to join me in the search for knowledge. You wouldn’t expect perfection from Ienzo, would you? It is the same for me.’ _

Even squeezes the warm mug between his fingers.  _ My obsession led to the ruin that overtook this world. I will never entirely atone. _

“Yo, Even, you good?” Demyx is waving a hand in front of his face. “I hope you’re not offended. It just seems like you can like, lighten up on yourself a bit. Take it from me,  _ everybody _ in the Organization was an asshole.”

It startles a laugh out of him and Even covers his face with a hand. Demyx leans back and grins. “You cannot try to tell me anybody was a good person, except like the  _ kids _ and that’s totally different. Me, I was pretty normal, but I always knew Xemnas was full of it.”

“You are completely ridiculous.” Even shakes his head. “Your sin is laziness, but I suppose that’s one less likely to cause anyone any harm.”

“Exactly.” Demyx lifts his mug up. “But it’s still a sin and I’m working on it. So chill out, alright?”

“Because those are the exact same thing,” Even says dryly. “But...I will do my best to keep it in mind.”

“Good.” Demyx leans back in the chair again, mug in hand. “If you need a reminder, let me know. Us benched have to stick together.”

It is ridiculous to take comfort in a boy the same age as his son, but Even finds himself nodding anyway. “Yes,” he says, “thank you, Demyx.” He takes a long sip of his tea and glances toward the window. It’s still too early, but...well, there’s no time like the present. He looks back at Demyx. “What would you like for breakfast?”


	4. Day 4: Darkness/Light | Secrets, Dilan/Even

**Day 4:** ~~Darkness/Light~~ **|** **Secrets**

Dilan is so sick of cleaning. It’s one thing to clean the stuff that gets dirty daily. It’s another to clean up the whole damn castle after years of neglect and Heartless squatting. If he could, he’d send huge tunnels of winds through the halls and get all the dust and dirt out that way. But no, he has to do it by hand because there are breakable things everywhere and who knows what, or who, would get blasted out a window along with the dust.

Oh, and he did break a window doing just that in one of the empty rooms. He thought it was already open, but it was not. 

“One window was worth getting all the dirt out,” Dilan mutters as he stares at yet another room that probably used to be neat storage and is now a dusty pile of half-torn open boxes. “Probably all junk anyway.” But there will be hell to pay if he doesn’t check and accidentally throws out something important.  _ Important things should be in important places _ in his humble opinion, but nobody asked him when they tossed stuff out of the labs or offices and into some random box.

He heads for the boxes that have been split apart first. Scooping the contents off the floor, Dilan puts them into neater stacks. It looks to be old papers and books for the most part, their bindings loose and ready to drop pages everywhere. Those will have to go to Lord Ansem for sorting. The two broken boxes he just finishes flattening, tossing them near the door to take out.

Another box is full of children’s clothes, ones that can be cleaned and given to someone who needs them. Light knows they don’t need them anymore. Ienzo has gotten so tall that he no longer trails sleeves or pant legs. He’s an adult now. Dilan rubs the soft fabric of one of the shirts between his fingers and sighs. “Where did the time go?”

“It never seems to stop,” says a voice from the doorway. Even already has his hair pulled back into a ponytail and is in the process of rolling up his sleeves to his elbows and buttoning them in place. “I told you I was going to help, but you rushed off anyway.”

Dilan rolls his eyes. “When you say you’ll be there in five minutes, I don’t expect you for fifteen. I didn’t want to waste the time, so I started.” He moves the box of clothes to the door. When he straightens up, he snorts. “What are you wearing?”

Even flips him off with a gloved hand. “Who knows what has rotted in here. I’m not sticking a hand in it to find out.”

“I guess touching weird shit with your bare hands is for the lab only.” Dilan smirks at him and chuckles when Even smacks him in the shoulder. “Even, I have seen you stick your finger in a beaker and ask what the hell you’re touching.”

“Science requires the engagement of all senses. Cleaning does not.” Even smacks him again and then moves toward the boxes. He starts picking up the pieces of something that was knocked from another box and broken.

Dilan gets back to work as well, settling into the rhythm of sorting through things and moving the boxes out of the way to get at the next one. Even mutters to himself as he does the same, commentary on who knows what, but it’s familiar noise and fades into the background. 

Until Even starts talking louder. “Snowdrops bloom in winter, or in the latest days of autumn. But it was the first rain of spring before I saw your petals open.”

Ice shoots down his spine and Dilan jerks upright. He turns and Even has a few faded papers in his hands. A small wooden box is sitting in front of him, more papers inside. Dilan jerks across the distance between them, grabbing Even’s arm. Even looks at him in surprise. “Dilan, what on  _ earth _ are you doing?”

“Give me that.” Dilan makes a grab for the papers. Even pulls them out of reach with a scowl. 

“If you had asked, maybe I would have. Now that you have grabbed me, I don’t see why I should!”

“They’re mine. Give them here!” Dilan makes another grab for it, but something sticks his boots to the floor. He looks down and ice has grown around his boots to hold him in place. “Even!”

Even steps out of his reach, tugging his shirt straight. “That is what you get for being grabby. You could have simply said it was something that belonged to you instead of getting all physical.” He gives the paper another look and then folds it closed. His cheeks are dusted with pink.

Dilan would like to die again. He crosses his arms and refuses to show that his face feels like it’s on fire. “Even,” he says flatly, “those are mine. Would you please put them away and give them to me.”

“Yes, I shall,” Even says with a snort. He puts the letter back into the box and closes the lid. He offers it to Dilan and unfreezes his boots with a wave of his hand. Dilan takes the box quickly before Even tries to pull it back. Not that he would, but any situation involving Even reading the rest of the papers in the box make him feel a bit on edge.

Even clears his throat and then leans in to kiss his cheek. “You’re sweet,” he says simply. “I remember that day too.”

“I had to deal with how much you drove me crazy somehow,” he mutters. “I thought I got rid of them all.” He thought they’d been destroyed when they fell, when they came back and found even their personal rooms ransacked and destroyed. Poetry, love letters aren’t things he expected to have to deal with again. They’re easing back into their feelings, into understanding their power and how they drown a person.

He doesn’t want Even to read them, doesn’t want anyone to see them, but well, the feelings in them are  _ honest. _ Maybe he could use the reminder. Dilan switches the box to one hand and grabs Even’s hand with the other. The gloves he’s wearing only cover his hands. Dilan looks Even in the eye and gently kisses his wrist.

Even is scarlet. He looks away from Dilan’s gaze, but squeezes his hand in return. “Ridiculous,” he says softly, “completely ridiculous how you unravel me.”

“I thought my heart had stopped when I heard you reading that,” Dilan says just as quietly. “There’s a reason I only sent you one.”

“You worked yourself to death on it, didn’t you?” Even lowers their hands, intertwining their fingers. “I still have it.”

“How?” Dilan arches an eyebrow.

Even smiles at him. “I found it in my room when we returned and then took it with me when I went back to them. It was a good reminder, even with a bit of him in place of my heart, of what I was working for.”

Dilan leans forward and rests their foreheads together, breath caught in his throat.  _ He took it with him. _ All the worry, all the frustration at Even’s disappearance, at the thought of his betrayal which cut them all to the bone, and Even took the letter with him. Dilan exhales and kisses him softly. Even kisses him back, free hand tugging Dilan just a bit closer.


	5. Day 5: Fashion | Ice Cream, Ienzo & Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aka Ienzo didn't have a real adolescence and tries to cope with how to define himself

**Day 5:** **Fashion** **|** ~~Ice Cream~~

Doing up the buttons of his shirt one by one is a routine. A slightly changed routine depending on the day, but always the same basic elements. Rushed days, he’ll misalign the buttons or be halfway down the hall as he tries to do the cuffs, but it’s still the same start to the day. Slow mornings, like this one, Ienzo finds himself taking time with the routine. Smoothing his sleeves, and adjusting the buttons until they sit where is most comfortable. He tugs the ends of his shirt until it sits just right and then grabs the vest lying over the back of the chair. 

Ienzo looks down at it, striped and blue, and then frowns. He likes his clothes, he  _ does _ , but… He grumbles at himself and tugs the vest on, adjusting his collar back into place. “They’re comfortable and professional and good for the work we do. Why does it matter what I wear?”

_ “Have you always dressed like your dad or have you just never thought about picking your own clothes?” _

“I  _ like _ my clothes,” Ienzo snaps to the empty room. Demyx asked him yesterday and still, still he’s simmering about it. Demyx is a master of the thoughtlessly rude question and Ienzo really should know to brush it off. Just because Demyx wants to wear a bunch of casual t-shirts with stupid pictures and phrases on them, doesn’t mean Ienzo has to to meet some standard of being an individual.

He grabs his cravat and then stops, looking at the silky purple fabric. He rubs it between his fingers, feeling how it slides a little.  _ When did I… _ Did he grab it on impulse when they came back? When everything was a blur and his only thought was to figure out what had happened and how to fix it?  _ Axel moving around the castle in a desperate search as the chain of his cloak clinked and Even and Dilan unconscious with expressions that could only be described as pained… _

Ienzo grabbed clothes that fit and went to work and then he just...kept working. The clothes are comfortable and he’s used to them. Does he want to wear other things? He hasn’t thought about it...and that really is the answer Demyx was looking for, wasn’t he? Slowly, Ienzo sets the cravat back down. He doesn’t  _ need _ to wear it, even if Even wears one practically every day. 

He can...wear other things. He can go out and choose. He’s an adult now, not a child dependent on other people or a Nobody who has to wear the cloak to keep his existence safe. He looks at the mirror, at his reflection. His hair hangs in his face, over his eye, but he does like that. It’s how he wants his hair to look. But his clothes…

There’s nothing wrong with them, but now he can’t help but wonder. Would he like something else? Ienzo frowns at his reflection. “Not what Demyx wears.” Not the t-shirts and the silly pictures and dumb jokes. That’s not something he’d feel comfortable in. But maybe…

It can’t hurt to look, can it? Ienzo tugs the end of his vest and then sighs. “I’ll go after lunch or something, to look. Clothes are just clothes.” And he is not telling Demyx. Demyx will have something to say, probably, and then he’ll have to not do it just to prove a point. A point that Demyx probably doesn’t care about, but it matters to  _ him _ .

“I think I need a hobby besides tangling myself in knots,” Ienzo mutters and pushes his door open. “Surely other people don’t think this much about what other people think about their actions? Short of body building and heart stealing, no one cares.”

“If you’re out stealing hearts, perhaps we need to have a conversation.” Even is standing right there, one eyebrow already arched. “Is this metaphorical or physical theft?”

Ienzo rolls his eyes. “Physical and I’m not doing it now.” His gaze drops to Even’s clothes almost unwillingly. As usual, Even’s dressed in slacks and a sweater, this one a light lilac color. Instead of the cravat, he has a white scarf tied loosely around his neck. It still completely looks like  _ Even _ in his head and Ienzo frowns. Does he look like a copy of Even?

“I would hope not.” Even shakes his head. “Are you planning on working on any projects today? I’ll be out running errands instead, so you’ll have the space to yourself.” He pauses and then smirks. “Well, until we get home and pry you out of there to have dinner.”

He is  _ not _ a copy of Even. Ienzo frowns harder. “I won’t be. I have my own things to do outside the castle today. I do know how to take care of myself, Even.”

Even frowns back. “Of course you do. It was only a joke.” He looks Ienzo up and down and Ienzo crosses his arms. Even arches an eyebrow. “Well, regardless, Aeleus and I will be leaving around ten if you’d like to come with us. We’ll be doing some general shopping and then getting lunch.”

“It’s not a date, is it?” Ienzo makes a face. 

His father goes red. “It is  _ not _ for your information, brat. Honestly!” Even turns and starts back down the hallway. “This is all Dilan’s fault.”

“Because you never have an attitude.” Ienzo grins a little and catches up quickly. He doesn’t want anyone there while he looks at clothes and inevitably over-thinks about everything he touches. But going out together with his parents isn’t the worst, especially if they’re not doing it as a date. “I’ll come with you to town, but I do have things to do.”

Even huffs at him. “Well, if you’d like to meet us for lunch, let us know. We all have those phones now, thanks to you.”

“Don’t sound so happy about it. Someone might think you don’t appreciate being in contact with people who care about you.” Ienzo arches an eyebrow right back. “Lunch should be fine, but I’ll let you know if I get caught up.”

Even mutters something under his breath and then waves a hand. “Good, good. Who knows who you’ll run into in town. It seems as if there’s always someone stopping by.” He says it with a strange tone that’s between annoyance and fondness.

Ienzo smiles slightly.  _ He _ likes it, likes seeing the people he might call friends. “Indeed. Did anyone make breakfast?”

“Yes, Dilan was up early and put something simple together. You’ll only have time for a quick meal if you intend to come with us.” Even pushes his sleeve up, checking the time. “I’ll be making up a list, but Aeleus should still be there. I’ll meet you two at the doors.”

That’s Even, always making some kind of plan that will inevitably be different from reality. Mostly due to Even’s inability to keep track of time once he’s caught up in something. Ienzo’s smile turns self-deprecating. Alright, maybe they’re a bit alike.

It could be worse. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to try something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Does Demyx actually care what Ienzo wears?  
> A: Not a bit. Just an observation that he didn't phrase well.
> 
> Q: What does Ienzo pick for new clothes?  
> A: Still comfortable, still semi-professional, but absolutely picks up a leather jacket and looks at the piercing place like 🤔 Punk Ienzo rights, baby.


	6. Day 6: AU | Restoration, Aeleus/Dilan/Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I love AUs (and have half a dozen for these characters with maniacalchimera), I decided to keep everything this week post-canon. 
> 
> Warning for this one: they're discussing scars from when they died as Nobodies and Even's not dealing the best. Nothing too graphic, but just as a head's up if you'd rather skip it!

**Day 6:** ~~AU~~ **|** **Restoration**

“It was a clean cut. I’m still impressed by how strong he was back then - now he’s a keyblade master.” Aeleus shakes his head. “I never would have guessed that the same boy we saw then would become the young man Riku is today.”

Dilan traces the scar that cuts through Aeleus’s side with a gentle hand. “He took you out in one hit?” The scar is a thick line of red, but healed cleanly. It curves around his side, practically a blueprint of how the sword passed through him. Dilan hits the end and then follows it back to the center with a finger. He draws his hand away with a frown. “Strong kid.”

Aeleus chuckles. “Well, not one hit. We had quite the fight. His strength was incredible though. No wonder we were all fascinated by him even then. Right, Even?” Aeleus lowers his shirt again and looks toward where Even is sitting. Dilan looks that direction too, picking up his glass as he leans back. 

Even, seated in a chair with his own glass, isn’t looking at them. He swirls the liquid in it, watching the way it spins. “Mmm,” he hums. He takes a sip and then goes back to swirling it.

Dilan and Aeleus trade a look. They thought it had been enough time, that they could talk about these things and heal a bit in the talking. Honestly, Dilan had the hardest time of it, separated from them and still living with the knowledge that the rest of his family was dead. Shouldn’t seeing the scars make him feel that raw emptiness again?

It doesn’t now. Maybe it’s that Aeleus is here, breathing and warm, but Dilan doesn’t feel the emptiness gnawing at his edges. Now, Even…

Dilan looks at him, staring into the drinks they poured to ease the conversation. He was worried about himself, but… Even was just as unconscious when they reformed. “Even,” he says slowly, “are you okay?”

“Fine,” Even answers, still staring at the alcohol in his glass. “We died, we’re human again, we have scars. Everything is fine again.” He takes a long sip from the glass. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Because you’re acting strangely. You’re barely listening to us.” Dilan leans toward him. “So tell us the truth, are you okay?”

Even lifts his gaze and he looks like his mind is far away. “I have to be okay now. I’m whole, human. Scars are proof of that, yes?”

“That doesn’t mean you have to be perfectly okay with them.” Aeleus takes Even’s arm gently, holding it. “If you’re not ready, you don’t have to show us. We can stop here.”

“You already know, Aeleus. Why don’t you tell Dilan.” Even leans into the hand of his free arm, hair falling about his shoulders. “Better to get it done now and never speak of it again.”

That was what Dilan meant to do with this, but the way Even says it makes it feel  _ wrong _ . Dilan frowns. “I already spoke to Ienzo. I know Axel was to blame.” Fucking kid. Dilan can’t entirely blame him, not after what was done to him by their hands, but he’s not letting Axel anywhere near Ienzo without someone else there. Even’s an adult. He thought he could handle it, though it seemed like they were avoiding each other out of mutual understanding.

He thought it could wait, now that they finally all made it home. 

Dilan takes Even’s other arm, as Aeleus takes the drink away. “What happened?”

“Axel,” Even says flatly, but he doesn’t pull away from either of them. “Under Marluxia’s orders, but it was Axel. He destroyed my Nobody.”

“We weren’t sure what had happened at first,” Aeleus adds softly. “They were all plotting about Sora and then…”

“Bastards.” Dilan stops himself from spitting on the floor since he’d have to clean it later. “Thank the Light, it’s all behind us.” But that doesn’t tell him what’s turned Even into someone distant again. “We all got fucked, Even. You know I don’t give a shit about that. Sora took me down in a hell of a fight.” His knee still aches from where he hit the ground as the winds gave out on him.

Even takes a breath, his hair hiding half his face makes him harder to read. The arm in Dilan’s hold is tense. Still he doesn’t pull free from them. “I am not-. I know that we all met our violent ends. Perhaps we deserved them, perhaps not. Who is to say how lost we were. That is not...my concern.” His voice drops. “My concern is so much more vain than that.”

Dilan looks at Aeleus. Aeleus meets his gaze and then sighs. “It wasn’t by chakram, it was fire.” He squeezes Even’s hand as the man exhales shakily. “Even, you’re allowed to be upset about it.”

_ Fire. Flames burning white-hot until nothing is left of a Nobody. _ Dilan inhales, holds it, and then lets it back out slowly. It’s not the best way to keep his temper in check, but it does make him think twice before calling Axel to tell him all the places he’s going to hang him upside down from next time he’s in town. 

Dilan rubs Even’s arm gently. He hasn’t said anything to Aeleus, is still sitting there stiffly. “Aeleus is right. I’d be fucking upset about it.” He does want to see it, to understand how the path Even has walked has shaped him. But only when Even is ready, when he’s willing to share. Trust is what they have again and he won’t break it.

“It feels foolish after everything.” Even’s voice is far from firm. He swallows and lifts his head slightly. Dilan reaches and pushes some of his hair back from his face. Even is pale, his eyes over-bright and waiting to overflow. “I can’t stand to look at myself some days.”

“We understand.” Aeleus wraps his arm around Even’s shoulders and Dilan takes the other side. Held between them, Even shakes and then buries his face in Aeleus’s shoulder, fingers fumbling to take Dilan’s hand. 

_ It hurts. _ Dilan holds on, to Even’s hand, to Aeleus, and continues to breathe.

Even has never been one for crying, not for long. He shakes in their hold for a time and then wipes at his eyes, head still slumped against Aeleus’s shoulder. “I feel like an old fool.”

“You are getting pretty old,” Dilan says. Even smacks their hands into Dilan’s leg and he breaks into a smile. “We’re all idiots, so that doesn’t make you special.”

“I beg to differ. I have sense, which you both lack.” Aeleus kisses the top of Even’s head. “We’re all fools sometimes, Even. This doesn’t make you one.”

Even sighs. “I suppose not. You’re both braver than I am.”

“Says the man who went and acted as a mole inside a group bent on destroying the universe.” Dilan rolls his eyes and reaches for his glass. “You set stupid standards for yourself. We don’t give a damn about them.”

“What Dilan is saying is that we love you and do not think less of you for acting like a human being.”

Even coughs and then laughs softly. “I know. I’ve had many years to come to understand him.” He squeezes Dilan’s hand, fingers still intertwined. “I love you too. Both of you.”

Dilan squeezes back.

Things are painful in the healing. Scars new and old ache. It hurts, but if they keep breathing, keep holding on, then even the memories will grow distant. 


	7. Day 7: Free Day, Ienzo & his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of the week and boy was it fun! I hope you all enjoyed these pieces and make sure to check the tag #apprenticeweek2020 on twitter and tumblr if you're looking for other works.
> 
> Thanks again to the organizers for setting this up and I hope to do it again next year!

**Day 7:** Free Day

_ Riku, Kairi, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Roxas, Xion, Lea, Isa, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, the Chipmunks, who else? ...Demyx? No, no, he’ll be around, but he won’t want to be right in the center of things. Lord Ansem will be around, he lives here, and I think the King was going to reach out to Master Yen Sid. Who am I forgetting? _

Ienzo bites the end of his pen, an awful habit that he’s picked up recently. There’s someone missing from the list and it is driving him to pace in circles. He can’t set things up if he doesn’t know exactly how many people they’re going to have right here in...two hours. 

“Light help me,” Ienzo mutters. “Who am I missing?”

A hand grabs the list from his fingers and he grabs for it. “Hey!” They quickly lift it out of his reach over their head and only good manners keep Ienzo from punching them in the gut. “Give that back. You’re not even supposed to be here, Braig.”

The man grins at him. His face is still familiar, all old scars and that same eyepatch. However, he’s dressed in the old black coat and his eye is still gold. Ienzo should probably be afraid of him, but there’s too much he remembers of the mischief in Braig’s face to attack him right out. When he was a boy, Braig was the one he went to when he was frustrated with the others and when he wanted to sneak around and get ‘illegal’ snacks. Not like a father, but a very strange uncle.

Braig waves the pad of paper out of his reach. “Ah, ah, kiddo. I’m not supposed to get  _ caught _ here. You can’t actually stop me from dropping by. It makes my heart grow to hear that old name.”

“We can’t stop you  _ yet _ . There’s a way to block corridors and we will find it.” Ienzo crosses his arms over his chest. “So what are you doing here?”

“I just told you, didn’t I? It does a man well to be reminded of his past.” Braig lowers the list and reads it. “What’s all this? Making a new hit list?”

Ienzo rolls his eyes. “Not that it’s any of your business, but we’re planning something. And we know there’s more to you than when you lived with us. Riku told us they took you out in the Graveyard, but look at you. Not to mention that you were so close to Xehanort after what he did.”

Braig holds his hands up, the list in one. “You got me, you got me. Just because I’m not  _ just  _ Braig, doesn’t mean I don’t miss people.” He tosses the list back. “Maybe I wanted to make sure you were all good.”

Ienzo grabs it before it hits the floor. “Then you shouldn’t have tried to help end the universe.” He scowls at him, but he also remembers Braig slipping him extra snacks and showing him the best way to sneak out of the castle and into town. “...We’re fine. Things are good here...despite your best efforts.”

The man just laughs, the same big one that used to make Ienzo smile back. Now, with the cloak and the gold and the dark, it feels different. Ienzo looks away. A hand pats his shoulder and Xigbar moves past him. “Good to know. Keep doing good work, kiddo, and give your folks my best.”

“I’m not flipping them off for you.” Ienzo looks up at the sound of a corridor opening, but Xigbar has already slipped into the dark.

His laugh echoes out. “Be a good boy now!” The portal zips closed and vanishes, but something is lying on the ground where it was.

Ienzo rubs at his arms, slightly chilled. “That was pointless.” He steps forward and bends down to pick up whatever Braig left behind. It’s bright yellow and shaped like a star, but it’s only when he picks it up does he recognize it. “A paopu fruit? Why did he bring this?” He straightens up, squeezing the fruit carefully between his fingers. It’s fresh which means he only just picked it up.  _ Why? _

He turns it over and there’s a note stuck to the back with a pin.  _ Good job on helping bring Sora home. You guys earned a little celebration. But here’s a tip for the future: start asking questions about the Lost Masters. Stay smart, kid, and may your heart be your guiding key. _

Ienzo stares at the note for a long moment. “What are you doing, Braig? Who are you?” he asks quietly. The empty room provides no answers and something in him, frustrated and childish, wants to throw the fruit against the wall. He doesn’t, if only because looking at it reminds him of something else.

“Naminé, of course!” Ienzo pulls the note off and shoves it in his pocket. He quickly adds her name to the list, tucking the fruit under his arm. “She’ll be on me if I tell her that I couldn’t recall her…”

The 'Lost Masters' and Braig will have to wait. He has a celebration to finish setting up.

* * *

“Welcome home, Sora!”

The room practically reverberates with everyone’s shout and Ienzo is already regretting inviting this many people into one room. The castle might be equipped with a big hall, but this is still  _ a lot _ . Damn Sora for having so many friends.

Not that he can stay irritated as he sees Sora throw himself forward to hug as many of them as he can. Ienzo sighs with a smile as he leans back against the wall, satisfied with a job well done. There’s food, there’s seats, there’s people, and most importantly, the work is finally done. Sora is home and surrounded by the people who care about him.

“Geez, and I thought the other castle got crowded with fourteen of us.” Demyx has appeared from nowhere, plate already balanced on one hand. “And you’re supposed to be the bookish nerd. Why did you agree to this?”

Ienzo rolls his eyes. “Because I think we’ve all earned it. I can enjoy social gatherings, you know.”

“Yeah, but you call them social gatherings.” Demyx shakes his head. “You’re a nerd.”

“You’re obsessed with music. Pot, kettle.” Ienzo pokes him in the arm. “I wasn’t sure if you’d want to hang around or not.”

Demyx shrugs. “I’m not going to go over there and hug him, but hey, Naminé and Xion are cool. I’m not  _ not _ going to say hi while they’re here. Plus, a social gathering isn’t a party without music.” He grins.

“There’s no stopping you so I’m not even going to try. It’s your head if you play things that annoy Dilan though.” Ienzo smirks back at him. “There’s your warning. Don’t say I didn’t later.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got you. I’m enjoying the food first anyway.”

Ienzo looks at his plate and then over at the tables. “Now that’s a good idea. I should do the same.”

Demyx gives him a little salute. “Go. I can prop up the wall until you get back.”

He waves and moves toward the food. There’s no crowd, not with everyone still around Sora. It makes it easy to grab a plate and start serving himself. At least, until he gets to the desserts.

“No, absolutely not, boy.” A serving fork comes down between Ienzo’s hand and the cake he was going for. Even is standing there, looking decently threatening with his fork as he glares at Ienzo. “Eat real food first and then come back.”

“Are you really going to do this at a party? Really? You’re unbelievable.” Ienzo gives him a look and then grabs a brownie from the next plate before Even can stop him. “You can’t make everyone here eat their vegetables.”

Even huffs. “I can try.”

“Not that there is any need to. One day won’t kill them.” Aeleus is at the end of the table, lining up glasses for people to take. “Relax, Even. The ice cream didn’t kill him as a child.”

“It very well could have with the way he was given it.”

“Are we arguing about this again?” Dilan straightens up from under the table. Ienzo jumps at his sudden appearance. “You always complain to us when the main culprit is right there.” He gestures toward the room where Lord Ansem is indeed present. “Go bitch at him!”

Even sniffs. “Lord Ansem knows my position. He simply refused to listen to me.”

“So we suffer instead. Great, thanks to the old man yet again.” Dilan grumbles and grabs a brownie for himself. Even smacks at his hand, but Dilan ignores him to take a bite.

“Behave,” Aeleus says automatically, not looking up from what he’s doing.

Ienzo snorts at all three of them. “I’m an adult now. I can make my own poor decisions about my ice cream intake.” The look Even gives him for that is one of despair. Ienzo grins at him. “I can. Or I can be like you and have nothing but coffee for several hours a day.”

Dilan whistles. “He’s fucking got you there.”

“I am a grown adult and I know my limits!” Even smacks at Dilan again. “Shut your mouth. Aeleus, tell them that I eat.”

“You eat poorly when you’re fixated on a project, dear. That’s where he gets it from.” Aeleus smiles at Even, even his eyes are laughing.

Even grumbles in what sounds like defeat. “I am surrounded by ingrates.”

Ienzo picks up his brownie and takes a bite. “Poor you.”

“Yes, terrible to be surrounded by your family,” Aeleus adds. He pats Even’s shoulder and then reaches past him to steal the other half of Dilan’s brownie. “Leave the table alone and let's eat. Everyone can serve themselves.”

“I was eating fine until you stole from me,” Dilan grumbles. He moves away to grab plates and Aeleus and Even follow.

Ienzo stays where he is, watching the three of them and then turning to look at the hall as a whole. There are a lot of people here for Sora, but as he looks around, it’s not a room full of strangers. Ventus is talking to Isa, hands waving excitedly as he describes some kind of fight. Isa hides a smile behind his hand and nods along, the happiest Ienzo has seen him since they were children. Demyx is still leaning against the wall, but talking to Xion now. She mimes playing a string instrument and Ienzo can see Demyx’s grin from across the room. Lord Ansem is seated in a comfortable chair, talking to King Mickey, both of them looking up as Riku comes closer and greets them with a polite bow.

Dilan, Even, and Aeleus are filling their plates, debating over this dish and that one despite that they’re the ones that helped prepare everything. Even laughs, Dilan smirks, and Aeleus flings a bit of potato at both of them. They’re happy. Ienzo catches himself smiling and moves closer, spoon digging into his own potatoes. They don’t get to start without him.


End file.
